1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to both a portable and wind-resistant signalling device, comprising an indiator panel. Such a device is provided to be placed on the ground and it may be used for bearing an indicator panel of any type. In particular, it may be a question of a panel for road signalling, industrial or commercial advertising, signalling on a worksite, etc...
2. Description of the Prior Art
To that end, it is already known to use an underframe bearing the indicator panel, as described for example in Patent FR-A-2 609 199. However, it is ascertained that such a known apparatus presents various drawbacks in use. In particular, the underframe being constituted by a foldable trestle, it lacks rigidity and is no longer suitable for indicator panels of large dimensions, of the type now used in particular on motorways. Under the effect of a strong wind, or even upon simple passage of fast-moving vehicles close by, it is ascertained that the whole of the apparatus tends to advance in small successive jumps. In fact, it remains necessary to ballast the apparatus as soon as the dimensions of the indicator panel become large.